prove me wrong
by lunatic-charm-x
Summary: "don't be such an idiot Kouru! this girl is just the same as all the others! all she wants is to drive a wedge between us! she'll fall for the same tricks they all do!" "you're wrong." "care to bet on it? if you're right and she doesn't fall for it, go ahead and date her. but if i'm right, you know what to do Kaoru." kaoruXoc prolouge set in the twins 2nd year of middle school
1. Chapter 1

**XXx Hikaru & Kaoru's second year of middle school xXX**

I absentmindedly shove my books into my bag as other students scramble for the door. Tomorrow is the last day of school before summer break, and they're eager for their few weeks of freedom. Soon enough it's just Hikaru and I. I think the teacher booked it out of here faster than some of the students. The limo is going to be late today, so we wait in the empty classroom. As usual, there's nothing interesting going on, so Hikaru pulls out one of our video games and begins starting it up. "How dull," he mutters, pressing the controls mechanically.

I resort to cleaning out my desk, having forgotten my own game today. There's not much in there, mostly just junk. Some old notes and doodles, old tests, even a few food wrappers. Then my hand brushes over something that's not crumpled or plastic. I pull out a small ivory envelope, my eyebrow rising in slight annoyance. It must be another love letter. Most likely from an equally annoying girl who thought she'd have a chance at going out with me. I slip out the thin piece of paper, scanning the contents of the letter. It started out the same as any other letter either of us receive.

But that changed after the first sentence. Most girls would just compliment me, spilling out mindless mush they thought I'd find romantic. But this was something different. She didn't compliment any random feature of my face. She talked about how it was always my lack of expression that drew her towards me. My eye color didn't make her swoon, but the faraway look made her wonder what trailed through my mind. She wondered if there was ever anything she could do to make me smile, anything to make me laugh. She wanted to know if I'd ever give her a chance to try.

I eventually skip to the end, mildly curious to see who wrote a letter like this. My jaw slackens as my eyes linger on the signature. No way…this is really happening? My hand starts shaking, making the paper crinkle where my hand grips it. A small bubble of emotion starts welling up inside me. It's a feeling I'm not at all used to. "Kaoru…Kaoru?" I flick to the side of my head snaps me out of my shock momentarily, pulling my attention to my brother. "…Yeah?" I ask. "What's wrong with you?" my eyes flicker to the paper for a nanosecond. But Hikaru catches it. "What are you reading?"

He slips the letter from my hands, which are too shaky to stop him. He scans over the first few lines, frowning at the paper. After a few seconds he shoves it back in the envelope. "It's just another stupid love letter," he scoffs. "What's got you so riled up? It's just the same old same old." I look away, not wanting to meet his questioning glance. "It's nothing," I mutter.

But that nothing had soft, lavender-gray eyes and long soft beige hair that flows down her mid-back in soft waves. That nothing is the highest ranking female student in our year. That nothing is also skilled in athletics, and is also a musician. That nothing is quiet and observant, and seems to be good at anything she tries. That nothing has never publically swooned over any boy, and never pestered me on a daily basis. That nothing has a smile that's slowly eroded away a crack in my defenses, making me feel things I'd never thought I'd feel. And that nothing is named Yuuna Yamasaki.

"So how are we getting rid of this one?" My head jerks up, and I see Hikaru pulling out a pen and paper from his desk. My mouth goes dry. No. He's going to… "They're holding a dance after school tomorrow to celebrate the last day," Hikaru muses. "Sounds like the perfect backdrop." I stare on in silent horror as he scribbles out the reply we always give to these girls. But Yuuna, she is…I mean, I like… I can't let him do this. "H-Hikaru?" I whisper.

"Hmm?" he replies, not looking up from the note. The note that will end up crushing me and Yuuna. The note he's signing with my name. "Aren't you getting tired of this?" I ask. "I mean, you're right, they are all the same." He must have noticed something. Either it was in my voice or actions, because his head snaps up, the pen clattering to the floor. "You like her." It wasn't a question. I lower my gaze, fixing it on the paper that if floating to the ground. "Answer me Kaoru." I choke back my words. Not knowing how to answer him.

"You do." Hikaru sounds choked, as if it's agonizing to spit the words out. I nod solemnly, daring to hope he'll understand. "Don't be such an idiot Kaoru!" I flinch back in my seat. Apparently it was foolish to think he'd understand. "This girl is just like all the others!" he yells. "All she wants to do is boost her social status! She'll drive a wedge between us Kaoru! I bet she'll fall for the same tricks as the others do!" My hand clenches until the knuckles start turning white. I see Hikaru collapse in his seat out of the corner of my eye. His cheeks are flushed and he's breathing heavily.

"You're wrong." The words escape my mouth before I can think. A smirk passes over Hikaru's face. "Care to bet on it?" my blood turns to ice at his challenge. I raise my head, shock written plainly across my face. "If you're right and she doesn't fall for it, go ahead and date her. But if I'm right and she does fall for it, you know what to do." I nod, swallowing hard. "And you must try your hardest to fool her Kaoru. You can't alter the outcome to fit your desires." He holds out his hand, his smirk returning. "Do we have a deal?" I take his hand, shaking it while meeting his unwavering gaze.

"Deal," I mutter. He bends over, picking the piece of paper off the floor. "Now, where's her desk?" I taker the paper from him, folding it into a small square. I get up, walking to the next row up. Her desk is right next to the window. As I open her desk, the only thing crossing over my mind. I can't count how many times I've looked her way during class to see her haloed in sunlight. She could make my boredom evaporate for those few minutes. To think that that could all disappear by tomorrow night terrifies me.

I just hope she won't be fooled. She's a smart a girl, I reassure myself. She can tell the difference.

**XXx Author's Notes xXX**

**Wow it's been a while hasn't it? I didn't mean to disappear for so long… oh well, I promise to do better and not neglect my stories.**

**Till next time! ~Luna **


	2. Chapter 2

**Xx Kaoru xX**

I was uneasy as we stepped into the classroom the next day. Everyone was excited, looking forward to being free of school for the next few weeks. My stomach turns as I see Yuuna sitting alone at her desk, watching as her classmates go around giving goodbye hugs and handing out contact information. A smile spreads across her face as she sees us walk in. I pretend not to notice as I slide into my desk and proceed to try and distract myself with one of the many videogames we have stashed in our bags. It's not like anyone's actually going to study on the last day.

Gym on the other hand is different. For the last day they have a bunch of relay and track and field games set up for us. Yuuna seems to have an unlimited amount of energy today, and sets a new record for the highest pole vault in our year. She's glowing with pride as a bunch of girls surround her, in awe of her stunt. She grins sheepishly as the boys praise her as well, and a twinge of irritation runs through me. But with what I'm about to do to her tonight, do I even have a right to be angry? I calm down a bit as I see her brush them off, but one look from Hikaru tells me I've been caught.

I look away, focusing on the hall that's being decorated for the gala tonight. Right now, I just wish I could ask her to go with me like any normal guy would. I waited for months to find out how she feels and I could ruin all my chances because Hikaru doesn't believe she can pass the test. I don't know what I'll do if she fails. These thoughts run through my mind all day, and before I know it, I'm standing under a wrought iron arch in one of the school's gardens.

The area around me is surrounded with roses, and fire flies float lazily in the night air. On any other occasion, this setting could be considered romantic. That must be the vibe it'll give off when she shows up. I watch the doors to the hall intently, trying to ignore the fact that Hikaru is hiding behind a nearby hedge, waiting for the moment that she screws up. I swallow hard, focusing all of my attention on the door. I can see the outlines of my classmates through the windows, watching enviously as they dance and talk with ease. Then a small figure detaches from the rest of the crowd.

I see her before she sees me; and the sight of her takes my breath away. She's beautiful. Her white gauzy dress billows around her knees in the late evening breeze. Her hair is curled in loose ringlets with some of it swept up by pearl headed pins. Her cheeks are flushed a soft coral color, giving her overall appearance a soft glow. She breaks away from the rest of our classmates, steadily making her way through the gardens. Her smile is brilliant in the dying light, and her eyes, made more of a grayish silver color by the dress, are bright and glittering with nervous excitement.

I feel myself gulp nervously, and am slightly relieved that the dress shirt our mother had us model was unbuttoned at the neck. She floats through the gardens, her hand curled in a soft fist over her chest. She catches sight of me and picks up her pace, her heels clicking softly against the cobble stone path. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she says softly. Huh, that's usually our line. "It's alright," I reply casually, walking over to her. "I hope I didn't tear you away from the party." She shakes her head. "Not at all," she says softly. "I was just a little surprised Kaoru. I wasn't expecting a reply."

I swallow hard. "About that," I say, drawing the words out. She sends me a confused glance. I pull her letter from my pocket with slightly shaking hands. I glance longingly at it from under my bangs. This was the letter I'd been waiting for. The only one I'd ever wished for. "You see," I say, fighting to keep my voice steady. "I'm Hikaru. You must have gotten my desk mixed up with Kaoru's." Her smile slips at my words.

"Oh my god..." she whispers in horror. Her hand is raised delicately over her mouth, as she tries to hide her gape. "Hikaru I'm so sorry! I thought...I was so sure I had the right desk." I look down at the floor, biting back the waves of bitter disappointment that wash over me. She's falling for it. And now I have to- "This happens a lot doesn't it?" I look up. She's glancing over at me, guilt and concern lacing her voice. I nod, and to my surprise, she grabs my hand. A small wave of warmth flows through me from that spot. "But Hikaru," she asks. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

My breath catches in my throat. "Why didn't you just ignore my letter? Or just pass it on to Kaoru?" I feel my chest clench as I force myself to make eye contact with her. Her violet grey irises sparkle with curiosity, unintentionally making her look so adorable, it should be illegal. I force myself to smile sadly. "Well you see, Kaoru already has a girl he likes," I say. "Oh." The light fades from her eyes at my words. "So you're here to reject me for him?" she asks, bitterness weighing down her voice. "Actually, I came here for a purely selfish reason." She looks back up at me, the curiosity in her eyes rekindling.

"You see, I always thought you were cute." A blush spreads over her face. "W-what?" she stammers. I allow a real smile to cross my face for a moment. She's just...really cute. Then my stomach plummets as I remember I need to move on with the test. "So do you think you could like me instead?" I ask. Her blush intensifies. "Before I give you an answer, can I ask you a question Hikaru?" she asks. I'm caught off guard. Usually this is where the test ends with another failing participant. "Uh, sure," I murmur.

She looks me in the eye. "Do you know the name of the girl Kaoru likes?" My mouth goes dry. What am I supposed to say to that? "No," I reply. That's my safest bet. She couldn't possibly counter that. "Well, and I'm saying this hypothetically of course," she says. "What if he does like me Hikaru? Would you feel any guilt in at all if I said yes to going out with you?" I stare at the ground. Where does she come up with these questions? "What do you mean?" I murmur. She swallows hard. "If we started dating, and there was an off chance Kaoru liked me, would you feel guilty for making him unhappy?"

I bite my lip. Would Hikaru feel guilty if he were in that position? "I guess I would," I mutter. "I've just never thought of things like that. She gives me a small smile. "Then let me ask him on my own ok? And if he doesn't feel the same way, at least you were selfless enough to wait. And that's a quality I hold to a high regard." I'm speechless. What am I supposed to say now? She passed half the test, but she still didn't realize I'm not Hikaru. Then at that moment, her arms wrap around me. I freeze up.

"Thank you for understanding Hikaru," she whispers. My arms rise on their own accord, my hands resting lightly on her back. She was so...warm. And she smelled like vanilla. "I knew it." His voice was cold, and his eyes were like shards of glass as he steps out from behind the hedge. "You're the same as all the others," he spits. "Let's go home Kaoru, this is a waste of our time." Yuuna pulls back from my hug like I had just electrocuted her. Disbelief is written all over her face. "Y-you mean you really are..."

She claps her hand over her mouth, and I can see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "You're horrible," she whispers. She lowers her head, her bangs hiding her expression. "You set me up. What kind of disgusting excuse for a human being toys with someone's feelings like that?!" she spits. Each one of her words cut into me, rendering me incapable of speech. "No. You're the one who's disgusting!" Hikaru yells back at her.

She flinches back at the force of his words. Hikaru snatches her letter from my hands. "You sent him this and then settle for either of us! Who do you think you are?!" her head snaps back up. "B-but I didn't-" she's cut off as Hikaru tears her letter in half. Her eyes widen as he crumples the rest in his fist before tossing it on the ground. "Get lost," he commands. A few tears glide down Yuuna's face before she steps towards me. "Good luck ever finding a girlfriend in your small world," she hisses before bringing her heel down hard on my foot.

Pain shoots through me as she turns on heel and runs. I bite my lip as I lean against the archway, watching her quickly retreating form through blurred vision. "Kaoru!" Hikaru yells. He slings an arm over my shoulder and helps me limp to a nearby bench. "Stay here," he commands. "I'll get you some ice!" And with that he takes off, leaving me sucking in deep breaths. My eyes sting, but no tears flow over. Have I already lost the ability to cry?

A soft breeze blows over the gardens, blowing the shreds of Yuuna's letter towards me. Without thinking, I pick them up, smoothing it out on my leg. I then fold it carefully, tucking it in my pocket. I swallow the bitterness in my throat. Will Yuuna ever forgive me for this?

**~ after summer ~**

Yuuna never came back after summer vacation. Then the rumor mill started, saying she filed for a transfer the night of the party. She didn't tell anyone where she transferred to, and I never saw her again. My one chance at having a real relationship was over. Hikaru tried to help me get over it, but I wasn't really interested in that.

No one knows her letter is taped up and hung up in the deepest corner of my extensive closet with the rest of my little kid stuff. I feel a pang of guilt every time I see it, which isn't often. I keep kicking myself repeatedly for not speaking up for her. If I ever see her again, what would I even say to her?

**~ present day ~**

**Xx Yuuna xX **

"Great rehearsal tonight my dears!" Benio-sempai says as I slump down next to my bag. "We're sure to fill every seat in the house with a show like this!" I take my industrial size water bottle out of my bag, gulping it down quickly, setting it down as three figures walk through the doors of the auditorium. "Yuuna!" Ryuu yells, her long raven hair bouncing around her. "We assessed the damage like you asked." I sigh. "How bad is it?" I murmur. "All in all five clubs want the four of us to represent them." Ryoko says, fiddling with the hem of her mauve turtle-neck.

"And the music division wants us to team up for a classical piece." Great, this is what I get for getting involved in school. "And they recruited me for kickboxing," Asuka mutters, tucking a strand of her light blond hair behind her ear. "And me for track," Ryuu adds. "And on top of all this you have our big performance. You girls are just all over the place aren't you?" I look up, meeting the gaze of the tall girl next to me. "Benio-sempai," I mutter. "Yuukene dear, you sure have your work cut out for you," she says. I bristle a bit at the nickname she picked out for me. "Yeah," I sigh. "Where is this cultural/sports thing being held anyways sempai?" "At Ouran Academy," she says darkly.

My blood freezes for a minute. "What?" I ask. "once you finish registering for your events I'll need the four of you to come find us," she says before pirouetting away. "Yuuna? Are you ok?" Asuka asks. Her voice fades away as I fist my hands in my hair. Oh god. This can't be happening. I force myself to breath. It's alright, that school is huge. There's no way I'll run into them. They aren't interested in these kinds of things anyways. And anyways, who can say they'll even remember me if they do see me? I look up at my friends. "I'm fine," I mutter. "Just...nervous."

**~Author's Notes~**

**Yay! I finally got this up! What do you think so far? I'm working on getting my fan art for this up, I just hope my sister and I can share a dA account without the world exploding.**

**Ryoko, Ryuu, and Asuka belong to my friends. I only own Yuuna. And the laptop that this was typed on. so yeah...**

**Till next time! ~luna **


	3. Chapter 3

I can't help but feel slightly nauseated as I look up at the giant pink building. It hasn't changing a bit, and I wonder if the same could be said for the people inside it.

"Ew..." Ryoko whines. "It's pink!"

"Utterly disgusting," Ryuu agrees.

"I can't believe you went to school here," Asuka says in wonder.

Despite the sickening feeling I have washing over me; I feel a small smile creeping over my face. My friends won't let anything faze them.

"Oh it gets worse," I assure them. "Just wait until you see the female uniform for the high school."

The three of them share identical looks of horror as I take a deep breath and step inside the gates. They follow once they realize I'm almost to the center of the courtyard.

"So, how is this working again?" Asuka asks as we take in the flood of students that are crowding the booths set up under the shade of the main building.

"We sign up for our respective activities and meet up with Benio-sempai in Music Room 3," I recite. "Chizuru said it was urgent-"

"Oh! Yuuna-chan! Ryuu-chan!"

I look over to see the president of the Lobelia figure skating club running towards us.

She comes to a stop in front of us, wheezing and tucking a strand of her ginger hair behind her ear.

"I've been looking all over for you!" she pants. "Tanaka-san and Nakamura-san won't be skating today."

"What?" Ryuu and I ask in unison.

"Why not?" Ryuu asks tonelessly.

"I'm afraid Tanaka-san caught the flu and Nakamura-san has suffered a serious leg injury," she explains.

"So does that mean Ryuu and Yuuna can't skate?" Asuka asks.

"Oh, of course not," the president scoffs. "I just came to inform you about the understudies."

"And they are?" Ryuu drawls.

"RYUU NEE-CHAN!"

Ryuu goes pale for a moment before quickly ducking as a black and blue blur hurtles towards her.

There's a loud crash as it lands in a heap in the display next to us.

"Ouch," Asuka winces.

"He is fine," Ryuu mutters as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

And as if on cue a boy that looks like a mirror image of Ryuu bounces to his feet.

He quickly dusts off his blue uniform jacket and adjusts his red and black plaid tie before a huge pout graces his lips.

"You're so mean Nee-chan," he whimpers.

"The circumstances have not changed in the past hours," Ryuu says icily.

"But it's still mean!" he counters as he stalks over.

"I told you to shut up," Ryuu repeats, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. "You sound like a whiney little girl."

He lowers his gaze, and I could imagine if he had puppy ears they'd be drooping. Poor kid.

But he really should know by now Ryuu won't date him.

"Hiro!"

I mentally curse as another boy in the same uniform as Hiro comes running up to us.

"Oh good you're all here now," the president huffs in annoyance. "These are your stand ins."

My jaw drops as I look at the two boys.

Hiro Aakatsuki and Shota Yamamoto, head of the Zuka Fan Club, male division, centered at Orokana Academy for Boys.

Both are obsessive, but on different levels. Hiro stalks his sister and constantly grovels at her feet, while Shota is sweeter but kinda makes you wonder how he knows all your likes and dislikes when you've never bothered to tell him any of them.

All in all they are creepy in their own unique ways...

"Do you two even know how to skate?" I ask.

"Of course," Shota says with a sweet smile. "We taught ourselves so we could skate with you incase Tanaka-sempai and Nakamura-sempai ever got injured."

I force myself to smile as I see a devious glint in Hiro's eye. Did they cause our partners to...?

"ASUKA-SEMPAI!"

All the color drains from Asuka's face as she's tackled by a blur of blue.

It pins her to the ground and proceeds to crush her with something that somewhat resembles a hug, but looks more like a python's death grip.

"How the hell did you sneak up on me?" Asuka gasps, her emerald green eyes wide with panic.

"Asuka-sempai! Look!"

The girl finally loosens her grip and looks up at Asuka with an adoring but obsessive gaze.

"I dyed my hair blue because I heard your favorite color is blue! Does it look good on me? Huh? Huh?"

"Um, isn't that against the dress code?" Asuka wheezes.

"If it's for Asuka-sempai then screw the rules!"

Shota walks over and attempts to pry the girl off as Asuka's face starts turning a weird bluish purple color.

"Mikuru, you're suffocating her," he huffs as he tries to unlatch her arms from around Asuka's neck.

"Don't be ridiculous Nii-chan, she loves me!" the blue haired girl pouts.

"I'm sure she loves breathing more," he mutters as he finally pulls her away.

"Well as fun as watching Asuka gasp for breath is, I'm gonna go sign up for my events now," Ryoko sighs. "Laters."

"Just remember to be on time," I remind her as I help pull Asuka to her feet.

"No promises," she says as she turns to leave.

"RYOKO-SEMPAI~"

I sweat drop as I watch Ryoko's delicate features twist into a scowl. There are two girls running towards us, and both wearing maid cosplay.

Oh good god.

"That's it, I'm getting outta here," Asuka whispers before she vanishes into the crowd.

"WAIT! MY LOVE!" Mikuru shrieks as she takes off after her.

She bulldozes he way through the crowd of surrounding students, desperate not to lose Asuka's trail. This causes a temporary case of chaos as stands are knocked over and brightly colored flyers go, well...flying.

Poor Asuka...I hope she gets away.

"What is wrong with the girls in that school?"

I look up to see a tall boy with vibrant red hair walk up next to Ryoko. He's wearing the Orokana Academy uniform with the tie loosened and the top buttons on his shirt undone for a more relaxed look.

"I wouldn't know where to begin," I mutter. "So let's just go with everything."

He laughs for a moment before he looks down at Ryoko and me before doing a double take at Ryoko.

"My, my," he says with a lazy smile. "What a lovely specimen we have here."

I can practically feel the annoyance pang through Ryoko as she glares up at him.

"What am I an insect?" she spits.

"Oh heavens no," the boy says, suddenly caressing her face with his hands. "More like a lovely flower in full bloom."

"Get your hands of my face."

He flinches slightly at the look on her face before dropping he hands.

"Ah...forgive me," he laughs nervously. "My name is-"

"TAKUTO!"

The red headed boy looks away to see two people break away from the crowd. The boy is tall with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes, while the girl is shorter, with light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Both are wearing fancy kimonos that look like they belong to the tea ceremony clubs.

"You're a fan of Ryoko-sama too?" the boy asks as he comes to a stop in front of us.

"This is the girl you were talking about Eji?" Takuto asks.

"Yes!" the girl chimes in. "That's Ryoko-sempai...the most amazing maiden to ever walk the halls of St, Lobelia Academy!"

"Well, you certainly left out a great deal when you told me about her," Takuto says, oblivious to Ryoko's growing anger. "You never told me her eyes sparkled like the purest aquamarine."

"Oh my gosh!"

The two girls in the maid costumes finally break through the last of the crowd.

"You're in love with Ryoko-sempai aren't you!" the hyperactive one with wavy pink hair yells.

"Would you like to join the official Ryoko-sempai fanclub?" the other one asks in a monotone voice as she brushes her short blue hair out of her bangs.

"Are you serious?!" Ryoko yells. "There's a friggin fanclub!"

"Of course I would!" Takuto says as his face lights up, completely ignoring Ryoko yet again.

"Can we join too?" the boy, Eji I think, asks eagerly.

"Of course!" the pink haired girl yells. "Newcomers are always welcome."

"Murder me Yuuna," Ryoko whines as the blue haired girl starts distributing fanclub pins.

"If I were you," I mutter. "I'd take this chance to make my escape."

She nods stiffly before turning on her heel and sprinting away, but somehow manages to cause considerably less damage then Asuka and Mikuru did.

"We should get going too," Ryuu says quietly.

I nod and make the move to leave before a hesitant hand touches my shoulder.

I turn to see Shota standing there blushing, ad looking at me with wide eyes.

"Um Yuuna-chan?" he asks. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go get some tea with me. The culinary clubs are just around the corner."

"Sorry," I mutter, without really meaning it. "But I have to go sign up for my events now. And then I have to meet Benio-sempai before the soccer match starts."

His face falls a little before he smiles again.

"Alright," he says. "I'll wait for you there just in case though. But I'll be there in time for your soccer match if it turns out you can't make it."

"Sure, ok."

I try to smile and push away the feelings of guilt I have about lying to him. I already know I won't show up even if I do have free time.

"See you around," I say before I drag Ryuu away from a moping Hiro.

~ TIME SKIP ~

"Well this is it," Asuka sighs as she runs a hand through her disheveled hair.

"And again everything is pink," Ryuu mumbles.

"Let's just get this over with," I say, as I reach for the golden handle.

"This better be good," Ryoko spits as she plays with the cuff of the gray turtleneck she had on under her uniform top.

"Knowing Benio-sempai there's a good chance this urgent matter is something completely stupid," Asuka growls.

"Well," I say quietly. "There's only one way to find out."

And with that I throw open the doors.

Our entrance is muffled by loud laughter.

"Oh man! What a stupid name! The Zuka Club? My stomach hurts!" some boy gasps between the laughs that rack his body.

"The Zuka Club!" another voice joins him. "That's priceless! And they had those getups on under their uniforms!"

We look over a small group of boys wearing medieval armor to see Benio, Chizuru and Hinako posed on the other side of the room in full Zuka Club glory.

"Oh for the love of god," Asuka whines as she slaps her forehead.

"Ah there you are maidens," Benio-sempai says as she finally notices our presence. "Your timing is impeccable."

The boys all turn over their shoulder and my blood freezes solid in my veins.

Ginger.

Two of them.

Against all the odds, I managed to find them.

And they stare back at me, with recognition slowly dawning in their eyes.

The Hitachiin Twins.

**~Author's Notes~**

**Yay! I finally freaking updated something! I feel so accomplished...but that will probably wear off soon. Anyways I hope you liked it!**

**A special thanks to my besties who's OCs are in here. You make my RP schedule hectic but without it this fic would dissolve.**

**And if you want to check out the character IDs I made for the Lobelia girls they are on my dA page under the user name lunar phoenix.**

**Yes I know it's misspelled. It's what happens when your little sister creates the account...**

**Please R&R and I'll see you next time! **

**Love Luna :D**


	4. Chapter 4

The shock is great, but it's soon crushed under wave after wave of different emotions.

They just stand there, looking at me. Part of me wants to be defiant and refuse to look away, while the other wants to turn tail and run as far away as I can from this school.

I choose to stay somewhat defiant, but focus all my energy into not making direct eye contact.

The one with his hair parted to the left looks at me with a vague hint of recognition. But he doesn't seem to lack any of the superiority he had in middle school.

Hikaru.

But I'm almost surprised when I look over at Kaoru.

There's something there under the surprise. I can tell he remembers me as the girl who stomped on his foot. I just hope he won't make a scene about it.

"There's more of you?"

I finally look up to see a tall blond guy is looking at us with a mixture of fear and…I don't even know what. I wonder what Benio-sempai did to this poor guy.

"Well duh," Hinako says as she examines her perfectly manicured nails.

"The Zuka club is more than just the three of us. We just happen to be the main representatives," Chizuru-sempai says calmly.

"Allow us to introduce our fellow maidens," Benio-sempai says with a dramatic sweep of her arm.

"Ryoko Kumara, Lady of the Blackthorn!"

Ryoko vaguely acknowledges the boys and plays with the frayed hem of her grey turtle neck. Her aquamarine eyes have a slightly glazed look to them as she keeps her gaze locked on the thin strings.

And if I didn't know better, I'd say it looked like she was blushing.

"Asuka Kyono, Lady of the Sunflower!"

There's a moment of dramatic silence before I look up at Asuka. She has a glazed look to her eyes, completely oblivious to anything that's going on.

I sigh softly before nudging her in the ribs.

"OH WAIT THAT'S ME!" Asuka yells, suddenly snapping back into reality.

"As bright and sunny as ever I see," Chizuru-sempai says with a small smile as she motions for Benio-sempai to continue the introductions.

"Ryuu Akatsuki, Lady of the Nightshade!"

"I hate roses," Ryuu says tonelessly as she flicks some petals off her shoulder.

Her icy blue eyes stare unblinkingly at the host club, as if she's counting every breath they take. I almost laugh as I watch the tall blond duck behind a guy with dark hair and glasses to avoid her gaze.

"And lastly…Yuuna Yamasaki, Lady of the Carnation!"

"You know the over the top flare is a bit unnecessary sempai," I sigh as Benio twirls over to us.

"And this…" Benio-sempai sneers as she gestures to the group of boys. "Is the notorious Ouran Host Club."

"Wait a minute…." Hikaru drawls. "Yamasaki…why does that sound so familiar Kaoru?"

But instead of answering him, Kaoru just stands there still as a statue. His gaze is fixated on me, in a way that sends shivers down my spine.

"Kaoru, what-" Hikaru stops midsentence as something finally seems to click somewhere in his head.

He turns on me, a glare etched deep into his features. Long ago, someone looking at me with that much anger and hate would have scared me.

But I guess not anymore. I'm still standing as tall as my five foot stature allows.

"You're that girl who hurt his foot!" Hikaru accuses, pointing at me.

"I wouldn't have done it if he didn't deserve it," I say bitterly, keeping my voice level.

"You think he deserved it?!" Hikaru yells.

"Stop acting like you're a saint," I spit. "You know what you did. I highly doubt I was the first one you did that to. You have no right to get angry just because I refuse to let someone like you walk all over me."

"You mean they're the ones you told me about?" Asuka asks from behind me.

I nod numbly, already feeling her anger building up. Oh Kami help them if she snaps.

"Just stay away from Kaoru!" Hikaru yells.

I roll my eyes, attempting to keep calm. What good will acting like a child do me? I'll just stoop to his level.

"Or what?" I ask sarcastically. "You'll tell me how ugly my hair looks? Or how my dress is so last year? Or that my nails look like they were filed with sandpaper? I could go on, but they'd only get more ridiculously stupid."

Hikaru grits his teeth in anger as Kaoru just stares at me with dark surprise.

"And what makes you think I'd want to be around either of you after that."

"Yuuna."

I stiffen as I hear my name come out of his mouth. I glare at Kaoru, but look at his ear instead of his face.

"Don't refer to me like we're friends. If you had no desire to date me you could have just ignored the letter. Not humiliate me."

And with that I turn on heel and slam the door behind me.

Bitter hatred courses through my veins as I stalk down the horrid pink halls of the school.

I can't believe I managed to find them against all the odds. This has to be someone's idea of a sick joke.

My fists clench and unclench robotically as I finally slow down.

I've never been inside the high school building before…and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm lost.

Maybe I shouldn't have run off like that. Sure it would have hurt to be in the same room as the twins, but watching Asuka kick the crap out of them might have made me feel a little better.

And I wouldn't be wandering aimlessly around this giant pink maze.

Eventually I find my way back outside and mingle with the crowd.

I wish I could travel back in time and slap myself in the face for even thinking of sending Kaoru that stupid love letter.

It ruined my life...

Ok well that's a bit dramatic, but hey, I'm a fifteen year old girl. I'm allowed to be dramatic sometimes right?

"Hey Yuuna-chan! You made it after all!"

I flinch at the sound of his voice. He's in the top five of my 'people I don't want to see' list.

"Hey Shota," I greet him, plastering a fake smile on my face.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it," he says with a bright smile. "Come on! They're serving all kinds of stuff here! Pick anything you want, it's on me."

I don't know if I finally cracked at the fact that his eyes are shining and he seems to be so happy just standing next to me, or if the fact that I can't pass up free food.

I'm just going to go with the latter, since it involves less room for thinking.

Ten minutes later we're seated in an annoyingly pink café seat under a large tree. I pick halfheartedly at my chocolate parfait, wishing I was hungrier than I actually was.

"So what's wrong Yuuna-chan?"

My eyes flicker up from the candied cherries to see Shota staring at me from over his own parfait.

His light brown eyes are soft with concern, his gaze never leaving mine.

Eventually it's me who looks away, and I just spoon some ice cream into my mouth to keep myself from answering. What does he know anyway?

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I try to keep my irritation from sparking as I glance up at him through my lashes.

"Not really," I mutter as I chew slowly on one of my cherries.

"You know Yuuna-chan," he says softly. "I may not be Asuka, or Ryoko, or Ryuu. But I promise if something is bothering you, I'll listen."

I almost choke on my cherry.

He stares at me intently, but his eyes are as soft as his words. I almost jump out of my seat as I feel a warm blush creep into my cheeks.

'Stop it!' I scold myself. 'This is Shota remember? He creeps you out!'

"It's nothing really," I mumble as I spoon more ice cream into my mouth. "I just saw someone here I'd rather never see again as long as I live."

"So that's what it is," Shota murmurs. "Why do you hate them so much?"

"He did something horrible to me when I was in middle school," I say absentmindedly. "I used to go here you know, before I transferred to Lobelia."

"I didn't," he says softly.

I ignore the fact he seems overjoyed I'm sharing this with him. I just need to get this over with, otherwise he'll keep asking me about it until I snap.

"It was in my second year of middle school. I had sent a love letter to a boy I really liked."

I watch carefully as Shota's face falls slightly and his body stiffens. Poor boy, now he knows the sting of puppy love. And he does resemble a puppy.

A small kicked puppy.

"He said he wanted to meet me in the gardens on the last day of school party. He put me through a test, and I failed. Then he broke my heart."

"What kind of test?" Shota asks stiffly.

I smile sadly into my hands.

"He was a twin. He pretended to be his brother, and as his brother said there was already a girl his brother liked."

Shota looks confused at my explanation, but I really don't care.

"He asked if I could like him instead, and I said no. But when I hugged him to say sorry his real brother came out and screamed at me for being a horrible person. I filed for a transfer that night."

"I'm sorry Yuuna-chan," Shota whispers. "No one deserves to go through that."

I laugh bitterly.

"I saw them here, and they recognized me. After all this time. I've never felt so much hate like this before."

"But at the same time you're confused, because no matter how much it hurts to remember what they did to you, you still have strong feelings for that boy."

My eyes widen as I look up at Shota.

His eyes are sad, but he has a smile on his face.

"And that's why you always turn down anyone who wants to go out with you. You've just been denying it all this time."

"As much as I hate to admit it…you're right. So don't make me say it again."

Shota smiles at me before looking at his watch.

"You better get going. The match starts in half an hour."

I nod and push my seat back. I sweep my hair back over my shoulder and turn to leave before Shota puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you've turned me down before Yuuna-chan, but I'll help you get through this ok? I'll wait for you until you feel you can move on again."

And with that his hand trails down my arm and raises my hand to his face.

He presses a quick kiss to the back of my hand before smiling up at me.

"No matter how long it takes, I'll wait."

I feel heat pool in my cheeks as I snatch my hand back from him.

"I'm really not worth waiting for," I say bitterly before I turn on my heel and head for the locker rooms.

**~Author's Notes~**

**wow...Yuuna's a bitch! hahahahha! while that wasn't really my intention, i'm surprisingly ok with that. anyways, thank you so much for reading & please review *HUGS***

**~Luna**


End file.
